The Invention relates to a method of treating herpes virus, type II in warm-blooded animals with an antiviral composition wherein the agent is applied topically to the infected site while concurrently being administered by absorption into the blood stream through the digestive tract. The invention also comprehends a kit of medication suitable for treating herpes II wherein compositions of such agent, suitable for both oral administration and topical application are provided whereby the patient may begin oral administration prior to, or no later than after, appearance of lesions and use both treatments to alleviate the symptoms. Particularly suitable as an effective antiviral agent for either or both the oral or topical application forms are .alpha.,.alpha.-dimethyl-beta-adamantylethylamines and compositions containing such an agent and at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Herpes II is a form of herpes virus that causes a highly infectious venereal disease which is marked by painful lesions in the genital area. In its other forms, herpes causes maladies ranging from common cold sores, chicken pox, and shingles to infectious monoucleosis, and rarer diseases including hepatitis and encephalitis. Reactions to the herpes II infections can range from minor discomfort to incapacitating pain. The disease poses health threats to women and the newborn. There is a high correlation between genital herpes infections and cervical cancer. The newborn child is endangered if birth takes place during an eruptive episode of the disease; there is particular danger to the ocular, labial and genital areas; and skin infections are also common. Blindness and death in the newborn child are not infrequent. Physicians usually resort to delivery of the baby by cesarean section.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,270,036, 3,489,802 and 3,501,511 teach various adamantylamine and adamantylalkylamine derivatives as being useful as hypoglycemic agents and antiviral agents for specific viruses, usually influenza, vaccinia, and arbovirus. In clinical practice, those adamantyl alkyl amines have shown utility only against influenza viruses and only if treatment is prophylactic; treatment after the infection is ineffective.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,170 teaches adamantylethylamines that are useful as anorexic agents and the parent patent of this application, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,847 teaches use of either oral or topical application of pharmaceutically suitable compositions of .alpha.,.alpha.-dimethyl-beta-adamantylethylamines for preventing or treating herpes, type II in warm-blooded animals.